


Possessed

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien fucker fic, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Somnophilia, Fast relationship, Food Sharing, Hand Feeding, Loneliness, Morning Sex, Neurodivergent Nanaba, Other, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Space Flight, alien mike zacharias, gratuitous amounts of fuck, questionable grip on reality, sex in zero gravity, weird alien cocks doing weird alien cock things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: “I’m just a burden, not the future,” she whispers, and his thumb strokes over her knuckles. No one cares for her, she barely cares for herself. She feels like he can see into her mind.“Your planet will die before your species can discover sustainable space habitation,” Mike says, suddenly so serious and she thinks she believes him. “Come with me, Nana.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> only a medium dark fic but definitely not for sensitive people. mike and nana's relationship is 100% consensual and loving, but not a super healthy pure wholesome uwu circumstance. obviously. it's me.
> 
> mainly nana pov, with bonus mike pov at the end!

A newly-familiar voice echoes into her mind. “Ah, she’s still resting. Isn’t she lovely?”

“That’s one hell of a souvenir, brother,” someone else replies. Sleepily, Nanaba rolls over in their bunk and finds Mike standing there with a messenger pad opened, the screen showing a man of similar description to him studying her. She waves weakly, relaxing back down into the furs and pelts of intergalactic hunting trophies. Her favourite is the one of an eight-legged calico wildcat that Mike hunted on a jungle moon, because it’s bigger than she is and she can wrap herself in its grounding weight. It’s about time for her to be up. She’d been hovering right beneath consciousness, and the little interruption brings her awake. 

Mike sits on the edge of their shared bunk and she wiggles over to rest her right cheek in his lap, almost purring when he sets his free hand over the exposed side of her face, cupping it, covering it in his huge grasp. On Earth, he was a handsomely tall one meter ninety-five, but now that he doesn’t have to shrink himself into assimilation, he’s absolutely massive in his true form. It makes her feel like a child, safe and sound.

It’s not just the differences in their sizes that spurs this feeling, but the fact that what she’s known as abduction for her whole life is actually rescue. She’s been taken to be cared for, simply in exchange for her life. 

“Hello there, little one,” the man on the messenger pad waves back. “Mike tells me that you’ll be joining our household. I look forward to meeting you.”

She nods without raising her head from Mike’s lap, letting her eyes slip closed when Mike explains, “she’s shy” and takes up conversation in his alien tongue.

A little belatedly, she realises that the artificial gravity has been turned back on in the ship, and she smiles beneath Mike’s hand. He’s so thoughtful to her troubles learning to maneuver in zero gravity--

Unbidden, an invasive flare fills her chest on the next breath, and irrational panic pushes a whine out of her mouth before she can stop it. This has only happened twice in the week that she’s been on the ship with him, and that’s an enormous improvement from the hourly panic attacks she would feel on Earth. Still, it knocks the air from her lungs. The conversation above her quiets, and then she can hear the tranquil chime indicating the end of it.  _ You don’t have to stop for me, _ she thinks. The idea that she’s allowed to have priority in someone’s life still takes her breath away, because that’s never been the case at home, when she had to be strong all the time, for everyone. When she was never allowed a moment’s weakness without ridicule...

_ Yes, I do. You need me, _ Mike answers, feeding his words right there into her tender brain. Shifting his hold to cradle her head carefully, Mike slithers into the bunk with her. She can hear him press a few controls on the screen above the headboard, and then the ship is dim and silent except for the gentle hum of engines carrying them through hyperspace. Already, the brief panic is over, and she feels him squashing her guilt before it can blossom fully and consume her. From experience, she knows that he cannot keep up his human facade while using his natural abilities, and she prepares herself for the sight that will greet her.

She’s becoming well acquainted with the feel of his body, his most real and raw form, and feeling a little brave, she opens her eyes and gazes up at him. Mike meets her eyes and pauses, letting her come closer to him when she’s ready.

He’s frightening in an alluring way. The drop of fangs that she’s felt nipping at her bruisable skin, the elongation of his ears into pointed things, the way his hair becomes a mane and flows down his neck, chest, and spine. He’s purring for her, the claws of the hand holding her head kept safely retracted. The heat of his body lulls her into immediate feelings of safety, the skin on skin oxytocin releasing in her brain. 

_ “There,” _ he coos strangely. He always soothes her in his alien language. Nana rolls into him and he accepts her, pulling her into his bosom and wrapping her in nothing but his skin. She’s been naked for days, wanting to be ready and accessible to him at any time, wanting to lose any sense of modesty when it comes to him. Despite their numerous matings, she can’t look at his cock without fear, so when she feels the prehensile organ prodding along her lower belly, she spreads her legs and raises her hips, sighing back down into the bunk when he wiggles inside of her to grow bigger and thicker.

“Yes,” she breathes into the hair on his chest. He’s so big around her, nearly three meters tall, a beast that could harm her but has decided to stake a lifelong claim. Inside her cunt, he’s pulsing and hot, his body temperature higher than her own, preparing her with arousing internal massage, the dozen thin finger-like feelers, like a crown on the ridge of his glans, moving in unison. The knot at his base swells, locking them together. There’s no need for thrusting when his cock can curl and stroke and rub her in all the right places.

It’s just them, and there’s no need for words when he can navigate her nervous system and see into her brain just by touching her bare skin, yet from her mouth tumbles an incoherent jumble of pleased words. A single shift of his knot against the underside of her clit and she climaxes in sudden, blinding intensity; it will take her a long time to get used to the ecstatic effect his pre-ejaculate has on her. With her satisfaction taken care of, she squirms around the strange sensation of the feelers finding her cervix and latching on, tugging his slit right against the cervical opening to ensure all of his seed is deposited inside her womb. The first spurt of his cum inside her brings her to orgasm a second time, a purely chemical reaction, and that intense wave of pleasure forces her down into sleep once more.

-

How could she have resisted him? He’s so good-looking and he pays attention to only her,  _ her _ of all people, when she’s been taking medications that make her gain weight until men smile at her less often. He comes into the eating establishment every day at the same time, and one of her coworkers swore that one time when he arrived and discovered it was Nanaba’s day off, he turned and walked out. The warmth that had spread into her chest had caused her to smile, despite the warnings from the other waitresses not to trust men who felt entitled.

But is he really entitled? She talks a little to him, feels that there is nothing to fear when he is simply in the city on vacation, nothing to fear except the inevitability that he will stop showing up. He doesn’t owe her a goodbye.

But is it  _ him _ that’s entitled when he does come on his last day with a small gift for her and a kiss to her cheek? Is there anyway that  _ he _ is the predator when she wishes aloud that she could become his travel companion and discover new places with him?

-

The first time Mike mates her somewhere outside of his bunk, he bends her over the table in the galley. She’s held helplessly beneath him, whimpering as his cock tickles that hungry spot high up inside of her, their fingers laced and pulled close to her chest like a hug from behind, and she sees stars when he bites into her nape. He’s never broken the skin in all his nipping, and the assaulting wave of pain melts her down like candle wax under an open flame. 

_ My saliva in your blood will facilitate the change. You’re completely claimed, _ Mike tells her. They’re bonded, irretrievably, irrevocably, undeniable. He pulls his teeth back and licks her clean, tongue lapping in time with the stroking of his cock until she cums yet again and sinks into boneless, fork-tender bliss. They should tumble down onto the galley floor, but in her haze, she begins to feel weightless as the artificial gravity cycles off. Mike is right here all around her, he’ll guide her. 

They float gently, and Mike twists her, still impaling her, so that she can wrap her legs around his waist and he can completely envelope her in his hold. Nanaba pushes her nose into his mane as her cunt quivers, responding to his fluids and bringing her to completion once more. She lets the orgasm syphon every drop of tension from her until she’s limp.

“Tell me about your home,” she whispers, homesick herself. 

“Our home,” he corrects. 

“Tell me about our home.”

Mike feeds images and sensations and memories into her brain, and it’s a goodnight story that carries her into slumber.

-

“You could come with me.”

“That’s not what sane people do.”

Mike levels her with a disbelieving look. “You think you pass for sane?”

She could say she was joking about wanting to go with him. But she just walked out of her job for him, for a man she’s only vaguely acquainted with, because he’s leaving tomorrow. She bites into her bottom lip.

“Evolution is born of mutation. Neurodiversity is evolution,” Mike murmurs. Nana tries to laugh it off. They’re spending his last night in the city at one of the public libraries. He reaches through the bookshelf and takes her hand. “You are the future of humanity, yet you’re being left to wither and die here, uncared for.”

“I’m just a burden, not the future,” she whispers, and his thumb strokes over her knuckles. No one cares for her, she barely cares for herself. She feels like he can see into her mind.

“Your planet will die before your species can discover sustainable space habitation,” Mike says, suddenly so serious and she thinks she believes him. “Come with me, Nana.”

“Where?” Because she’s curious, because he makes it sound like he’s not just passing through the city, but passing through the planet as well. Because she likes make-believe more than she likes reality.

Mike leads her to the astronomy reference section and pulls down a heavy tome with a map of their galaxy. “We’re here right now.” He lays a finger on the map to indicate, then slides it over, way over. “I’m from here.”

“Really?” Nana looks from the map to his eyes and it’s crazy talk but he’s right, she’s crazy. She’s crazy and she feels like she’s dying every day because life demands that she give every last ounce of energy she can muster just to survive in a society where she fails to thrive. 

“Really,” Mike assures her. “Come with me, as my mate, and obey me, and I promise to take care of you.”

It sounds like a proposal. Is this love at first sight? “Is it really that easy?”

“It is.”

“All I have to do is go with you?” Nanaba thinks this is like something out of the crime documentaries her mother obsesses over, but she’s caught up in the glowing prospect of giving up her autonomy in exchange for care. It’s been years since anyone’s taken her past a first date, first base, and he wants her for a mate. Self-doubt is persistent. “Am I worth the trouble?”

“You are not the trouble that this world will lead you to believe.” Mike raises her hand and kisses the knuckles, each individually. 

-

The scab of his bite on her neck gives way to the beginnings of a mane just as they are due to arrive at his home. The skin and new hairs are extremely sensitive. All he has to do is breathe on them to send her curling into herself, which is how they find themselves coupling almost constantly. In the end, the chiming hyperspace alert is the only thing that can force them apart long enough to groom their bodies for proper presentation.

Nana tries not to shake as Mike wraps her in fur and hoists her up into a piggyback carry. The outside is colder than she anticipated, and she curls against him to leech off his warmth, hiding her face from the new and strange view around her. He’s promised her safety and care. This world frightens her but she clings to his promise.

-

Earthlings in general are good and receptive to training, but his colleagues discover that the brains of the neurodiverse population can emulate the brain functions of his own species, their bodies following suit with fluid introduction. The devil is in the miswiring. 

Mike belongs to a household of Earth researchers, and he justifies his interest in the little one within moments of meeting her. His human stomach flops and he feels smitten with her countenance, her sweetness, her insanity so painstakingly hidden but so obvious to him. He’s not even thinking of her as a specimen. He’s thinking of taking her as a mate, but humans don’t commit so quickly as his kind, so he goes back daily in a masochistic ritual. He can read it all over her body that she reciprocates his silent pining, and he keeps thinking that he could ask her to come home with him.

But it’s on his last visit to her place of work that she makes it clear her level of infatuation matches his own.

Under the light of the three summer moons, Mike sits beside their nest and looks down at her as she sleeps. Life has been so cruel to her and her first step in recovery is repaying her sleep debt, so he’s let her rest so much in the two weeks since claiming responsibility for her. So far, her intestines tolerate the dietary change, and the new mane growing in down her spine is full and healthy and soft. Mike lays his hand on her cheek, feeling the chill on her exposed skin.

“Little love,” he coos. She stirs enough to blink and smile, pushing up into his affection. Mike makes quick work of slipping into bed with her, skin on skin. She moans in her sleep at his hands span her thighs, long digits easily wrapping around and spreading them. With a deep sigh, she opens her legs for him, clumsy hands finding his chest and snaking upward to lace her fingers behind his neck.

“Papa,” she’s taken to calling him, something that stirs his desire. He can see she’s caught in the in-between of dreams.

It’s easy to push into her, knot swelling, locking them together. He watches her dream before she’s brought awake by a slow, lazy orgasm, and then she’s all breathy sighs and rutting hips, seeking more pleasure from their joining.

Mike buries his face in her hair. He’s lost.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Mike wants to dig in her mind and find out why she took a chance on him, he refrains and focuses instead on the relationships she’s failing to form with the rest of his household. Anyone else is yet to touch her, and she only allows them a few politely traded phrases before she cuts the budding conversation short and curls back into herself.
> 
> Mike watches the way Erwin pursues relentlessly, persistently. Nanaba bristles in defense and closes off to even Mike in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all about erwin and nanaba bonding then fucking, just throwing it out there. this is in my drafts simply as "alien fucker" soooo. yeah.

Skating his fingers along her scalp, Mike peeks into her dreams, removing himself from her mind once he finds happy images instead of the usual nightmares. He’s learned to be more careful in her brain; she has more bad memories than good.

A little too late, he’s discovered the root of her isolation. Loneliness was a norm for her, he learned that back on Earth, when they talked at the restaurant. It’s only after she’s been on his home for the equivalent of a month that he learns the truth. She chose isolation instead of rejection.

There’s memories hardwired into her formative years, all alone in a time where social interaction is critical, and she’s being pushed around, pushed out, forced into loneliness. She’s a strange child, with strange habits, strange words, strange body language. She’s weird. She has icky cooties, and no one wants to play with her. By the time she’s thirteen, she seeks the last friendship that she’ll ever initiate, because she burns every bridge by way of being _too much._ She clings too tightly, too needily, says too many inappropriately intimate things for a friendship, and no one wants her around. Mike thinks back on her dormant memory, the phone calls that went unanswered and spurred her into never trying to make friends again. She’s always been too much for anyone to handle.

As much as Mike wants to dig in her mind and find out why she took a chance on him, he refrains and focuses instead on the relationships she’s failing to form with the rest of his household. Anyone else is yet to touch her, and she only allows them a few politely traded phrases before she cuts the budding conversation short and curls back into herself.

Mike watches the way Erwin pursues relentlessly, persistently. Nanaba bristles in defense and closes off to even Mike in response.

She is afraid.

 

“Do you think we should get another earthling, little love?” Erwin asks. Meals are communion. They all eat together, every time.

Nanaba tucks her chin to her chest and pokes around at her food, purposefully ignoring the question. Mike jostles her where she sits in his lap.

“What?”

“Erwin asked you a question. Should we get you a human companion?”

“No,” she murmurs, pretending to be completely engrossed in the vegetation making up her salad.

Erwin’s pursuit is like a hunt. “It’s just that you’re quite lonely, and socially, your development is very stunted. I would like to relieve you of that.”

Mike watches as Nana goes rigid and white-knuckled before she pushes her plate into the middle of the table and hops down from his lap. Across the table, Erwin meets his eyes.

“You upset her,” Mike tells him when it’s just the two of them, clean up duty. Erwin lets his arm rub against Mike’s, intimate communication. Erwin is studying her.

 

Mike needs to spend a day in the laboratory, so he pulls Nana’s nest over to Erwin’s desk, kisses her forehead, and tells her to behave. At first, she avoids looking at Erwin, then she does so warily, to his amusement, and finally she takes to watching him work, climbing out of her nest and perching on his desk in a mimicked request for attention.

He puts down his materials to look straight at her, and she turns her head to the side, giving him a profile view. The mane coming in down her neck is fine blonde, and it looks like it might take on some red once it thickens up. As soon as he gets back to work, she turns back to watching him, playing something of a game with looking away when he looks at her.

“Is it time for your meal?” Erwin finally inquires after an hour of their little exchange. She shrugs.

“Be that way,” he smirks. Huffing, she jumps down from his desk and disappears.

When she doesn’t come back to his desk in a timely fashion, Erwin goes to search, finding her in the kitchen, hunkered down and hiding in a cabinet. He’s led to her by the sound of her gently crying.

He opens the cabinet but does not invade her safe space. With a coo, “What’s wrong, little love?”

Nanaba turns away from him, drawing her arms tighter around herself and sniffling.

It’s not hard to guess. She’s been attached to her mate, this is their first separation in a long time, a break in her routine, a shift that throws her off balance. “Do you miss Mike?”

She holds back a whine and nods, curling further tighter.

This calls for a special treat to console her. Erwin leaves for a moment and comes back with a jar of earthling candies, rattling it to get her attention.

“Little love,” he tries. “Come out.”

Nanaba looks over her shoulder at his offer, interest clear in her eyes. He shakes the jar again, little metallic wrappers crinkling together.

“I’ll let you have one before your meal,” he offers. If she’s off schedule, what’s an untimely snack going to change? Mike is a stickler for her routine.

“Can I have one after, too?” She whispers.

“Yes.”

After a small hesitation, she climbs out, avoiding touching him, and he lets her reach into the jar to take her prize.

 

Mike’s lab work goes into overtime and he comes to Erwin’s bunk to reclaim his mate after her bedtime.

“Enjoy the smell of her in your sheets,” Mike murmurs as he hoists her up, a tiny bundle. She’s barely over half of their heights. She’s so small in their arms.

“Mike,” Erwin says, more serious, attention-gettingly so. “...I kissed her forehead as she dreamed.”

In all the time she’s been here, no one else has been able to touch her, been able to take advantage of their ability to travel through her nervous system and read into her brain. Mike stills, holding her, limp and softly snoring, and asks, “What did you see?”

Erwin looks at him with pained understanding and immediately, Mike knows he saw the isolation, the solitude, the lonely years with no one to call a friend, the years without social contact outside of work, no support system, no one to turn to in need--

“Everything... and you,” Erwin looks from Mike to Nana, “She chose you because were the only one to care in a long time.”

 

Mike doesn’t tell Nana that Erwin touched her, so he lets her go about her days unchanged. Meanwhile, Erwin adjusts his approach, less cunning interest and more cautious concern. He sidles in, spending more time with them, a new routine that Nana is first resistant to, but Erwin changes her mind with candies and kind words of affection, and soon enough, she lets him touch her.

Erwin cups her cheek, his large thumb the length of her face, rubbing it over her nose. Her mane is indeed catching red.

Mike sits behind her on their bunk and leans down to kiss her nape, delighted with her shiver. “Tell him goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Erwin,” she acquiesces. Erwin smiles down at her and presses lips to her nose. He grazes it with a fang to make her giggle.

“How would you like if I share your bunk?”

“Now?” She asks, defenses raising so strongly, even pushing Mike out of her mind in that moment. He lets her have her secrets, her jumbled emotions to herself for a little while.

They pile in together under the furs, Nana hesitantly in Erwin’s arms and Mike sitting up above them, petting her, soothing her, calming her, wheedling his way down to feed her smooth images of hyperspace dreams, promises of a hunting trip. He still can’t tell what she’s thinking, but with time and only after Erwin does so, she sinks down into sleep. Mike sandwiches her in for the night. His planet is much cooler than her own, she does well with the extra warmth.

 

An intense research period is broken by a small trip to a neighbouring planet, drawing up every member of their household. Over an orbit ago, they put their requests in to relieve stress with a hunting trip, and the monitored calico population is in surplus once more, requiring a helping hand.

Nana’s expecting something like at home, where hunting means sleeping in tents, on the ground, roughing it out and embracing the wilderness, but she’s dead dove to find Mike’s species does everything so much more civilised. Their household breaks off into separate groups to room together in similar fashion to home, but Erwin decides to bunk with Mike and Nana even here.

She tucks her chin to her chest and tries to hide the smile that wants to play on her lips when Erwin very unshyly sheds his clothing to join her in the bedtime bath. It’s something usual for a household, a show of emotional intimacy, but so far she’s only allowed Mike to join her.

“Will you hunt tomorrow, little love?” Erwin lifts her up into the safety of his lap so that he can run more water for a deeper bath. Reflexively, her arms loop around his neck. The span of his hand on her back, eclipsing from shoulder blade down to the bottom rib, lights something deep and reserved for Mike, and a moment too late, she knows Erwin’s seen it.

“Don’t be shy,” he whispers, barely audible over the rumble of hot water rising above them. “There are many things you have yet to learn of us.”

As if trying to invite her curiosity, Erwin’s hand on her back slips up to tickle her mane.   
The sensation paired with the hot water, their shared bare skin, his desires invading her mind, gently coaxing up her own, her own hidden and shameful and--

Erwin kisses with the timidness of a lover completely concerned with the comfort of the object of his affection, but the trade off between their minds shows her otherwise. He keeps stroking her mane and she squirms before tearing away from the kiss to shiver and whine with sudden, clear need.

The sound calls to Mike and he enters the bathing room just to check on her. Finding them embraced, he smiles despite Nana halfheartedly expecting to be met with displeasure. “Enjoy yourself, little love,” he encourages her, setting his palm flat on top of her head. “That’s what we’re here for.”

 

Erwin takes Mike’s place in their routine for the night. Nanaba sits in his lap at dinner and shares his meal, and he discovers the reason that Mike always must take a second helping of protein, because she picks out the tastiest parts. But food can only keep his attention for so long when he can tell she’s purposefully rubbing her ass down on his groin. She’s a pleasant weight on him, easy to lay one hand over her stomach and knead into the soft flesh, something he’s seen Mike do all the time.

Right there with the household around them, Erwin cups her belly and lets his hand lower to do the same on her sex, whispering in her ear a promise for what he will do after the hunt.

 

Arriving back home several days later, they each have a new fur for their nest, and Erwin takes the little earthling to his bunk alone for the first time. The red in Nana’s mane catches all the way along her spine, something Erwin admires with his hands, much to her goosebumped pleasure. He doesn’t stay on the thickening hairs for long, finding that she’s pent up enough from days’ worth of teasing and they’re both after a shared release.

She’s never seen him imitate a human form, and when he surprises her in the earliest dregs of a thunderstorming morning, her sweet gasp stirs the cauldron of his desire. Erwin lowers his nose to hers, a request. She raises her head the barest bit to brush their noses together, lips parting in offering, tongue poking out to lick at him and lure him back down deeper inside her. Kisses like summer fruit, like she means for him to devour her. He does, nipping.

His human hands can’t span her skin like he’s used to, but he makes it south on her bare body, pushing one long finger between sweet lips of a different kind. Greedily, he swallows the shuddering exhale she lets out, sharing breath with her, wanting to be inside her as much as possible.

“More,” she whispers, the request echoing in the rocking of her hips. Erwin licks her cheek as he slips in another finger, groaning with the wetness rushing to meet him.

Resting his forehead in the hot crook of her neck, he asks, “More?”

Her answering nod is fervent, a full body writhe following. He gets her wet on three, then four, and still she whines so sweetingly for more, he curls his hand into a fist that makes her cry and shake and say his name like it’s the only thing she knows. Erwin meant to fuck her like a human, to thrust into her cunt and make them sweat together, but fuck, she’s too sweet, he can’t wait. All it takes is a moment to shift back, and he lets her take two huge alien fingers before pulling out of her entirely.

“Please, Erwin,” the mewling earthling begs, and he gives. The head of his cock wiggles into her clenching heat and just like that, she tenses from the top of her head to the curl of her toes, cumming, bottom lip bitten until it bleeds. He licks it up, making her take the rest of him, sighing against her mouth as his knot swells, locking them together.

“Erwin,” she whines, eyes opening just to roll back. He can feel her orgasm peaking again already, like an ocean’s tide beating against a shore, relentless, repetitive, consuming. Pulling her into an embrace, Erwin sits up, dragging her up into his lap, impaling her on the length of him until she’s barely breathing with the sensation of being too full.

“Take it, little love,” he pleads, his own desperation less obvious. His cock finds her fertile cervix, soft and open, so, so warm and wet. He attaches to the lips, going one step further than she’s used to taking with Mike and pushing his head into her uterus. It pops inside after forcing her cervix open just a little wider. In his arms, she shakes, hyperventilates, letting out the sweetest cry of pain he’s ever heard. It’s that sound that brings him to his own climax, spurting his cum directly onto the plump endometrium.

She can’t speak, but he can hear her clearly in his head when she means to whimper, _it feels too good, it feels like I’m dying._

“Nanaba,” Erwin sighs out, the intensity of his release leaving him ringing hollow. Her hyperventilating calms into panting, following the guiding calm of his stroking hands along the canvas of her skin. Carefully, he works up a purr, letting it soothe her.

When his knot deflates enough to pull out, she cries weakly, pushing her face into his chest. It’s still thunderstorming. The morning won’t begin for a few more hours.

 _Sleep, little love,_ he urges. She obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this is a good place to stop, who knows, maybe not...
> 
> got an idea? tell me on [tumblr](https://minxiebutt.tumblr.com).


End file.
